They Never Asked Why
by Sancontoa
Summary: What are the students and teachers of Hogwarts crying about? Their darks secrets, the ones no one knows about, what they think no one cares about.PreHPB
1. Hermione Granger: I Had an Older Sister

**Disclamer**: All Harry Potter charcters belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**A/N:** These are a series of poems about diffrent charcters in the Harry Potter books. Things that no one ever notices but should, these are the things I'm writting about. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I'm so glad you like this. Thought I'm sorry they made you sad. So, happy reading and please review.

I'd really like to thank **Slytherin-Ali **for beta-reading these for me.

-Sancontoa

* * *

I had an older sister,

Her name was Juliet.

I guess you can say,

My parents loved Shakespeare.

She was older,

And better.

She even had

The better name.

I hated her,

The way she laughed so sweetly.

Loved so much,

And was the better at almost everything,

I loved her,

The way she smiled at me.

And showed me how to live,

And how to die…

They said she had a problem.

They told me she was sick,

Not her fault.

I did not believe.

I never told them about how she cried,

Or how we found her blood on the towels the next day.

I never told them how she looked,

When they took her to the hospital the first time.

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

Six.

Yes,

I never told them it happened six times.

They never asked why I cry,

Six times a year.

They never asked about why,

I never shaved my legs.

Or why,

I hate towels.

They never asked

What the dementor showed me.

Who would believe it was a bad grade?

But they never asked

They never ask why,

I don't like December.

Or why I leave,

On the 7th day every year.

Why I walk to a cemetery,

And cry,

And cry,

And cry.

Yes,

They never ask why.

If they did,

I don't know what I'd say.

Maybe I'd just look at them,

and say:

"I had an older sister,

Her name was Juliet.

She thought me how to live,

And how not to die."

But they never ask why.


	2. Luna Lovegood: I Had a Mother

Luna Lovegood: I Had a Mother

I had a mother,

She was a beautiful woman.

With hair of gold,

And wide blue eyes.

I used to run to her

Whenever she walked through the door.

I would jump on her,

And we would both fall.

We used to make necklace together,

Of weird things.

Like butterbeer caps,

And diamond rings.

I was nine

When she died.

I saw it all,

How she screamed,

One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five,

Six

Times.

I never tell anyone about how it happened six times.

But no one asks why,

I like to scream six times.

Or why,

I flinch when I look at potions.

Or why,

I hate the color red.

No one asks why,

I can see horses.

Do they think

I only saw a spider die?

I guess I don't really have any friends.

I guess I'm strange.

Yet I wonder why no one tried,

To comfort me.

One the 8th day of each year,

When I sit in bed and cry,

And cry,

And cry.

They stare at me,

Maybe even wonder,

But they never ask why.

I know Harry asked about her mom, but this story is written during Luna's first year.


	3. Colin Creevey: I Like to Take Pictures

I Like to Take Pictures: Colin Creevey

I like taking pictures.

Some people find it annoying,

Others funny,

Some even mad.

When I was born,

Mom took pictures of everything to remember.

She said,

A picture holds a thousand words.

Later when

She became sick.

She would stare at the pictures for hours,

And cry.

She had a disease,

Which she gave to me.

I was ten when they found out,

I was to die.

In,

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Years

I never tell anyone about the six

Years left in my life.

For I know they would cry,

And cry,

And cry,

And cry,

I don't like it when people cry,

Like dad,

And Dennis,

And the doctors.

I never cry,

I take pictures of things,

I will never live to do.

Like kissing a girl,

And wearing a size two shoe,

And smiling without a care in the world,

And talking about growing old.

I don't think.

Just take pictures,

That mean a thousand words,

So I can look at them all day,

And finally cry.

If someone would ask me why

I don't cry,

I don't know what I'd say

Maybe I'd just look at them and say:

"I'm waiting for six years,

In the hospital.

To lie awake at night,

And die."

But no one ever asks why.


	4. Minerva McGonagall: My Father Loved Me

My father loved me,

That was why he tried so hard

To make me be,

His perfect angel girl.

I know the people said

He was disappointed,

I was a girl,

But it's a lie.

He did love me,

Or he wouldn't have got so mad.

When I wasn't perfect,

It was all for me.

I deserved everything,

The words,

The hurt,

Everything.

I still don't see why,

They took him away.

He loved me,

And I loved him.

So I promised myself,

I would try,

To be perfect,

Just for him.

I know what the students say,

She's so strict,

And mean,

And perfect.

They don't understand,

That I have to be,

Have to be,

His perfect angel girl.

But they never ask why.


	5. Draco Malfoy: I Am a Malfoy

I am a Malfoy.

It's a privilege,

As father always says,

And with that comes a great responsibility.

People always say

The Malfoys are evil.

They just don't understand,

That we are just helping them.

Someone has to say,

Mudbloods are wrong,

And Dumbledore an old fraud.

That's our responsibility.

Since I was young

Father taught me to make the right friends.

To uphold

The family name.

Then he came along with

His carefree ways.

With the luxury to be with,

Who ever he pleases.

Well I have to,

Uphold the family name.

Be friends with thugs,

And marry an airhead.

Does he think I like it?

Does he think I really hate him?

No,

I'm just doing what no one else will.

Upholding the family name,

And saying the things they need to hear.

But no one ever asks me why?

They must think I'm just mean.

Or they don't even care,

Why.

Do you know

What would happen if I don't make them see?

They would all be,

Well, me.

So that is why,

I am mean,

To mudbloods,

And traitors.

I only wish,

Someone would ask me,

Why?

Before hating me.

But

They will never ask me

Why?


	6. Petunia Dursleys: I Was Never Good Enoug...

**Petunia Dursleys: I Was Never Good Enough**

I was never pretty enough,

No matter what I did.

It was always,

'Lily this'

'Lily that.'

I hated her,

I still do.

What's so great

About waving a wand?

And getting everything your heart desired.

The man of my dreams,

The great school,

Good grades,

Great looks.

She took it all.

Everything I ever wanted.

What was I suppose to feel?

I'll admit it,

I was glad when she died.

Finally, no more living in her shadow,

No more pretending I didn't care.

They say I'm a horrible person.

Because I don't love her son.

How can I?

He's just like his mother.

Just as lucky,

Just as smart,

Just as good looking,

Just what I want to be.

Well,

It's not like anyone cares,

Why

I do the things I do.

Do they just think I'm mean?

Snobby?

Cold hearted?

Do they ever stop to wonder,

Is there a reason why she is

The way she is?

I don't think so.

Because

No one has ever asked why.


	7. Neville Longbottom: So I’m Not Smart

**Neville Longbottom: So I'm Not Smart**

I know I'm not the best

At magic

And making friends

And everything.

I know

They think I'm an

Idiot,

A fool.

Not worthy of their time,

Not worthy to study magic.

Not worthy to do almost anything.

I wish people would just accept

The fact

That I'm different.

I'll never be as good as them.

It's not really my fault,

I'm not like them,

See I'm what some would call,

'Special.'

Grandma says,

They hit me with some spell,

That day my parents,

Went insane.

She says I was in the hospital,

For a month,

And never recovered

The full use of my brain.

It doesn't really matter.

I've learned to live

With my problems

All on my own.

The one thing I can never live with though,

Is how people treat me

As if it is a crime,

To be bad at something.

Do these people ever stop to ask

Why is he that way?

Why do I care if he is different?

Why can't I just live with the fact that someone

Is bad at something?

If I can not care

About messing up

At everything I do,

Why do you care?

But people never do ask,

Themselves

Why?


	8. Pansy Parkinson: I Want To Dance

**Pansy Parkinson: I Want To Dance**

I've always wanted to dance

To glide

Like an angle

In a leotard.

I'm not that bad

Madam Hidey told me,

I could go,

Very far.

But Mum and Father,

Wouldn't allow it,

There perfect Slytherin daughter

Performing with muggles?

Out of the question.

I tried to talk to them,

But they wouldn't listen,

Father above all,

Was most unwilling.

So,

I was sent to Hogwarts,

That magical place,

Without music,

Or dancing,

Or a chance at fame.

I took my place,

In Slytherin house,

Next to dear old Draco,

My future match.

I'm a pretty,

Airhead,

What they all expect.

Horrible to Mudbloods,

And Potter,

And the rest.

Why

Am I so cruel?

Why,

Do I taunt them so?

Well,

Its simple,

I'm jealous,

Or they're freedom.

Those Mudbloods,

They left this wonderful world,

Were you can do anything,

To come here.

I'm jealous,

That at any time,

They could leave,

And go back to be,

What every they please.

But people,

They never stop to wonder,

Why a person is the,

Way they are.

They will never stop to ask,

Why?


	9. Sybill Trelawney: People Just Don't Want...

**Sybill Trelawney: People Just Don't Want To Know**

I was always a

Challenging child.

Parents don't like it,

When their little angle,

Predicts their death.

The other kids laughed,

at me.

Called me a freak,

Guess they didn't want to know,

The truth.

That's what I tell,

You know,

The truth,

Every word of it.

People just don't want to hear,

that maybe,

It wouldn't be alright,

in the end.

Do you know?

Everyone dies,

One day.

I just say when.

And how,

And somethings why?

No one wantes to ask,

Why,

They will dye.

Even though I know.

What it to be a mystory,

I never understood.

But,

That is why,

They would rather not,

belive a word I say.

Because if they admit,

I might be wrong,

Then they admit,

They will have death

In their lives.

But no one will ever,

Want to know,

Why?


	10. Ginny Weasley: You Should Have Asked

**Ginny Weasley: You Should Have Asked**

I smiled.

I looked happy.

I laughed and sang and cheered.

I got up in the morning,

Looking like the same

Little girl

You knew so well.

I waited a long time

For someone,

Anyone,

to ask:

Why did you have cuts on your arms?

Why do you never eat?

Why do you stand alone?

Crying in the rain?

Maybe they don't notice,

Maybe they don't care,

Maybe it was easier

To look the other way.

One day,

Someone will ask,

What happened to her?

What happened to my little sister?

I wonder what they'll say,

'We didn't know.'

'She didn't say.'

'She must have lost her way.'

It doesn't matter now

It's too late.

For me at least

I'm just a shell

Of that little girl you knew.

I've faded into a darkness

Where no one can escape.

I will end this life,

This lie.

You should have asked

Why?

There are others,

Like me,

Who stand on the edge,

Waiting,

Hoping,

For a friendly face.

People who only need someone to ask

Why?


End file.
